shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Anderson/Personality and Relationships
Personality Levi has shown to have several traits similiar to that of Bellamy himself, cruel, vain and arrogant. But aside from this thought, Levi also had shown to be extremely petty as his nickname suggests. He seems to think very little about those around him and has a high self image of himself, he often would state the obvious to people and also state that he is the next pirate king. As a pirate he is a good friend of greed and many other things that the typical pirate does. He seems to sleep, eat and party with those that he feels are worth enough to be with him. Levi is an aspiring young man who is just starting to carve his pirate reputation. New to most of this life style, he idealistically thrives for fame, believing that he can become well known through tricks and manipulation alone. Whenever he had joined up with the Impostor Tyrant crew, he appeared to not be scared of their reputation even though the crew was just using the real crews one. So it appears that Levi has no real fears of anyone even the likes of Kojiro himself, thinking of him that he should work for Levi not the other way around. However Levi has an odd habit of saying the word "Miel" (French for "Honey") after most of his sentences and often addressing others by this. But rather an odd he has come to gain is the fact that he loves vinegar, he drinks its and even will go so far as take a bath in it. Due to the affects of his devil fruit, Levi has a great taste for the liquid and seems to can't get enough of it. He often will put vinegar in with his water and in sake as well, but enjoying the idea of using his powers to mess with others wounds and such. Levi had shown to have used his devil fruit powers to pour vinegar into the eyes and wounds into his opponents and of course he does get a laugh out this. Loving the thought to be better than others and always laughing at the misfortunes of others. Relationships Impostors Tyrant Crew Among the impostor crew, Levi had easily fallen for the trick that was set up by the fakers. He himself was to blind by his arrogance's and opinion of himself, to not be able to see through this illusion. Aside from this he seems to think himself as one of the powerful members of the crew and has proven it time and again. But he doesn't seem to be scared at all to order the weaker members around and many or even most of the members seem to be frighten of him. Anderson Pirates Levi as the captain of the crew is naturally respected and somewhat feared, the crew members have no room in having a say. The captain is always in charge and Levi does seem to have a bit respect for them, because he lets them into his inner circle. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages